Where You're Coming From
by 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: My take on the story of Colin Creevey's death and the interactions between Ginny and Dennis in the aftermath of the battle. Includes a letter from Colin to Dennis. Set to the song "Where You're Coming From" by Matt and Kim.


_I've been itching to write something like this involving this song for a very long time, and I think this was the perfect character to write it about. If you've never heard the song **Where You're Coming From** by **Matt and Kim**, please, PLEASE look it up and listen to it while or after you read this fic. It's a moving song, in my opinion, and it fits this story so very well._

* * *

><p><strong>Where You're Coming From<strong>  
>by: 93 Diagon Alley<p>

Colin Creevey was battling Rodolphus Lestrange alongside Ginny Weasley when he saw a jet of green light leaving the Death Eater's wand, headed straight for the girl he secretly loved for the last six years. Without a second thought, he dove in front of his friend, taking the curse for her, and immediately hitting the ground.

"COLIN!" Ginny screamed as he fell. She threw a stunner at Lestrange and then _Incarcerous_ as well, the hexes knocking him out and binding him with ropes. Dropping down beside her fallen friend, the feisty, red-headed girl knew any actions she could take would be for naught; her friend had been felled by the irreversible killing curse. She gently laid her hand on his still-warm cheek and studied his peaceful face for a moment; he looked as if he could just be sleeping. She reached up and respectfully shut his eyes for the final time, when her own brown ones fell upon something shiny sticking out of the pocket of his robes. She quickly reached into his pocket and wrapped her hand around his beloved camera. Pulling it from his pocket, she glanced upon it sorrowfully before hastily stuffing it into the pocket of her own robes, with the intention of giving it to his younger brother Dennis when the battle finally ended.

Standing up to continue fighting, she took one last look at the very first friend she made at Hogwarts and started to walk away before her eye caught on a piece of parchment sticking out of his pocket. Pulling out the scroll, she noticed it had been tied with a red and gold Gryffindor ribbon, and had one word written on the outside of it: Dennis. She wiped away the tears she hadn't realized had started to fall, and slipped it into her pocket alongside the camera.

-oOo-

When it was all said and done, and Voldemort had finally been defeated, Ginny stood huddled around the body of one of her elder brothers. She stared disbelievingly at the uncommonly serene features on his face, though not really seeing much of anything past the unshed tears clouding her vision. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small, mousy boy walking past where the Weasley family was gathered, and something clicked in her mind. Dennis.

She quietly slipped away from her family, knowing what she was about to do was far more important than standing around crying and wishing things had ended differently. She started to follow him, increasing her speed to catch up. Finally reaching him, she gently placed a hand upon his shoulder and he stopped in his tracks, turning around to face her. "Dennis." She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, and then swept him up in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was there...he...he saved my life."

Dennis looked at her, his expression full of regret, and said the last five words Ginny ever expected to hear. "He loved you, you know."

"He- he what?" she whispered, her eyes widening.

"He loved you," he replied. "Always has. Since the day you met, really."

"Oh Colin," she moaned, her hand coming to cover her mouth. She breathed deeply for a moment before she addressed him again. "He was my very first friend here. One of my best friends." Dennis just nodded. Suddenly, Ginny remembered the contents of her pockets, and reached in to pull them out. "I thought you'd want to have this," she said, handing him his brother's camera. He took it hesitantly, and turned it over in his hands thoughtfully. "I also found this in his pocket with the camera. It's addressed to you." She handed him the parchment as he looked at her curiously.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said quietly, fingering the ribbon wrapped around the scroll.

"It was the least I could do, Dennis. I owe my life to your brother's bravery and loyalty." She faltered for a moment, not quite sure what to say next. "Well, erm, I should probably get back to my family. I imagine my mum is probably going spare trying to figure out where I went. Take care, Dennis, give my condolences to your parents. And if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask; I'll always be here for you like your brother was for me."

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and he looked up into her eyes for the first time since she handed him the parchment. He half-smiled at her, and she dropped his hand, turned, and started walking away. "Ginny," he said, so softly she almost missed it.

She spun back around to face him. "Yes?"

"I was sorry to hear about Fred; I really liked him. For as much as he was a troublemaker, he had a really kind heart."

She smiled warmly at him and walked back over, sweeping him up in one last hug. "Thank you, Dennis. That means a lot."

She turned around again, and he watched her head back over to her grieving family, before he found a table and sat down. With shaking hands, he slowly untied the ribbon holding the scroll shut, and opened the parchment to being reading the letter.

-oOo-

_Dear Dennis,_

_If you're reading this letter, it probably means I died fighting. Please don't be mad at me for leaving you behind; it wasn't something I wanted to do, but it was for the right reasons. You may not have embraced the magical world as firmly as I did, but know that it was worth the fight and the sacrifice._

_Don't be bitter; return to Hogwarts and learn as much as you can, and then serve the magical community to the best of your ability - don't let my personal sacrifice go to waste. You have a gift, Dennis; take advantage of that. With magic, you have the power to change the world._

_But don't drift away from mum and dad in the process. You'll need each other, especially now. I know it will be hard; don't hesitate to lean on each other, your bonds will only strengthen through this trying time._

_It was an honor and a pleasure to have grown up beside you and help you become the man you are today. Treasure what you have, brother, and don't take a single moment for granted._

_I'll always be with you._

_With love,_

_Colin_

-oOo-

"_We tore the walls out in this old bedroom of your house  
><em>_to make room for dreams, I know where you're coming from  
><em>_Years they come and go, but today is here to stay  
><em>_I said I know, I know where you're coming from_

_I'm on my feet today, and I'll walk into the grave  
><em>_I drew this map by hand, show you how to become a man  
><em>_I'm on my feet today, and then I'll walk into the grave  
><em>_I said I, I know where you're coming from  
><em>_Where you're coming from"_

* * *

><p>Posted: 25 December 2011<br>Word Count: 1,169


End file.
